


His Violin

by kingtatsunari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, just fluff, violin playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's violin has seen many things in its' lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Violin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post this for a long time. So, here we go! Finally contributing to the Ao3 community. Yes!

Whenever Sherlock plays his violin, John will drop whatever he is doing in the flat and walk over to the living room, plop himself down on the couch, and listen. It didn't matter what Sherlock was playing, whether it was Bach or Mozart, John would listen.  


An exception was when Sherlock would angrily skid his bow over the violin strings after he and John would have an angry fight. Then, the sounds produced from the beautiful instrument became frantic, boiling, trying to communicate words that Sherlock could not make himself say.  


Because John would always listen to Sherlock's violin playing, he knew when Sherlock was angry and playing the violin to resist the temptation of throwing every piece of furniture into the walls, or depressed and drawing the bow slowly, solemnly, over the long abused strings. Those strings had seen every mood Sherlock had ever experienced, anger when he had failed to know whether he had taken the correct pill in the duo’s first case, indecision when Irene had displayed mixed signals, sadness when John had married Mary, confusion when John had, consequently, moved away with Mary, and joy when John had finally, finally kissed Sherlock.  


In short, the violin was Sherlock's most prized possession.  


Besides John, of course.


End file.
